


Sunset 黄昏日落时

by Hetero_Orthopedics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetero_Orthopedics/pseuds/Hetero_Orthopedics
Summary: 让与皮克，雷贝里欧一日游。
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Pieck, Pieck/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sunset 黄昏日落时

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在123与91之间，艾伦离队，皮克奔赴中东战场前，地点是雷贝里欧。  
> 不小心写成了before sunset（爱在黄昏日落时）式爱情文艺片，那就借这个名字吧

我们都知道，出头绝不是让·基尔斯坦的风格。时下，他正以非艾尔迪亚人的身份出访岛外，做任何事都有被认出是“岛上的恶魔”的风险，实在是很容易栽在乡巴佬的举止上。然而，坐视一名拄拐杖的残疾女子被欺凌，对让来说也绝非易事；总而言之，他冲上去了。所幸他还算懂交际，用气势、暴力和亚兹玛比特的金钱，勉强制止了这场无意义的欺凌行为。女子的黑发微卷，底端还有点蓬松，让这才注意到被遮的九芒星臂章。他无意间帮助了一个艾尔迪亚人，一个有外出许可的艾尔迪亚人，应该。  
“我叫卡特，”坐在地上的女子向让伸出右手，让一时不知她是想起身，还是握手，以单纯表示友好。深灰的长裙本来乱七八糟地搭在她的双腿，可以看到光滑的脚踝。让也伸出右手，稍一用力，皮克就借着拐杖就顺利站起来了，百褶裙缘顺膝盖落下，一并挡住小腿曲线和长袜沾上的污渍。  
“我的名字是让，”让皱紧眉头，“您的裙子，不要紧吗？”  
“您的西装也不要紧吗？”皮克并不介意裙子一大半都被潮湿的衔道打湿弄脏，只要对面这个叫作让的年轻男子，也不介意新西装在刚刚的争斗中绷了许多道口子。  
“越靠近收容区的街道就越脏，治安就越差。你现在肯定沾上老鼠味儿了，可惜，这儿的老鼠多半是马莱混血，”卡特眯起眼睛，倦怠的眼神似乎藏着挑衅。让恍惚记得，谁有着截然相反的眼瞳。很怪异，让脑子快炸了，他来雷贝里欧踩点，是被某个擅自离队的混蛋给逼的，不是为了在阴暗潮湿的街道和陌生美女尬聊的，况且这位美女还来自这儿的收容区，也就是说，她搞不好还认识莱纳。他还把人家认成了残疾人，这也不能怪他：谁没事会拿拐杖扮伤残啊？  
卡特拿拐杖戳让的皮鞋尖：“看来您是第一次来马莱首都，否则没人想靠近这儿附近。您是游客吗？”让直觉这人故意放肆，但和同伴走散，他只能找个相对信得过的向导完成任务。他顺着卡特的话（也不算撒谎！），表示他就是第一次来马莱旅游的游客，不小心和吵闹的旅伴走散，准备自己游玩一番，结果迷路，刚好走进这条小巷，不知她能否当当导游，带他游览这座城市。  
让举止绅士，又不够聪明，皮克明天就要出发去中东了，两个月没法好好走路，心想让不失为一个好旅伴。“好啊，”皮克答应，捡起落在地上的帽子。让棕色的脑袋因为拘谨勾下，她一踮脚，刚好够着。

但让还是不懂为什么事情演变成他和卡特手挽着手走在城区大街上。卡特说，非艾尔迪亚人，艾尔迪亚人，一男一女外出，不可能毫无关系，特别是我们这样差距悬殊的。让本想反驳其实我们是一样的，最后还是改成提问：难道我这们这样就不奇怪了？卡特回答，您是年轻气盛的富家少爷，我是卑微的艾尔迪亚女仆，这样的事到处都有，谁会觉得稀奇？说罢她丢掉拐杖，紧抓让的手臂，笑眯眯看着让，仿佛让已经沦为她的拐杖。  
让拿她没辙，只好照猫画虎，挽住卡特精瘦的手臂：“那你也别称‘您’了。”

如格里沙所说，墙外的人们过着优雅的生活，让一直羡慕。街道笔直平整，马路边的住宅典雅统一，大多有露台，用于日光浴，甚至同时享用葡萄酒。住家的窗台前都吊有花篮，色彩繁多，品种各异。据卡特介绍，那几幢尤为豪华的是公共建筑，包括酒店、商场、剧院、火车站，古典的柱式、镶有浮雕的外立面，就如同帕拉迪岛的马莱餐厅，让只可远观而从未消费。  
行人们要么对让两人嗤之以鼻，要么露出了然于心的微笑，让权当看不见，姿态略僵硬地向前走，皮克忍不住，一路嘲笑被迫装淡然的让。让的下巴被卡特硬硬的黑发蹭来蹭去，有心猿意马但恼怒也是有的，结果一看她寒酸的衣装，再瞧瞧街上的红男绿女，立马就不忍心了。格里沙的回忆录说，他带儿子参观钟楼都会被清洁工泼一身水，如果今天他不在场，卡特是会被丢瓶子还是被泼脏水呢？墙外的艾尔迪亚人就像卡特，走在马路牙上，挣扎着不被挤下人行道，让拉住快掉到柏油路说不定就要被汽车撞死的卡特，姿势从挽手变成牵手，后者的左手一下拍在他胸口。她还是像没睡醒，说了一句：“哎呀，谢谢亲爱的。”  
沿着第九大道走过大概十多个街区后，可以看到许多大道通往一处，或者说大道自中心——一座巨大的拱门——辐射整个雷贝利欧。让不难想象，这是艾尔迪亚人的遗产：九条大道象征九大巨人，小路大道都是尤弥尔的子民，全部汇集于坐标。他没有把自己的猜想说给卡特，不过卡特含笑的眼睛仿佛读穿了他的想法，选择性地说明以证明让的猜测。这座拱门叫做凯旋门，自古马莱流传至今，用于纪念战功。艾尔迪亚国王逃到帕拉迪岛后，不只雷贝利欧，马莱境内的尤弥尔塑像全被推倒，要么重立荷洛斯刺杀巨人的英雄雕塑，要么把位于城市中心供崇拜的偶像，改修为象征马莱胜利的凯旋门，以宣告其征服者、统治者的地位。  
“马莱人也痴迷于硕大无朋之物。也是大概两千年前，在马莱原来的首都，有一座大斗兽场（Colosseum）。贵族将奴隶、角斗士和狮子等猛兽关进舞台，观赏人类如何为了生存拼命挣扎。艾尔迪亚征服马莱后，在雷贝利欧，看，现在的第一大道与第九大道之间，马莱人为残暴的艾尔迪亚国王又修建了一座大斗兽场，不过奴隶只有马莱奴隶，巨人换了猛兽。然而，很久以前，在某个被马莱灭绝的文明的语言里，大斗兽场就是巨大人像的意思。”  
“我无法理解马莱人和艾尔迪亚人对伟大的执着，还有他们对残酷的痴迷。只是一想到嗜血的废墟就静静地伫立在平和的街景中，我就很难想象，雷贝利欧的市民是如何对这幅画面习以为常的。”  
“你知道帕拉迪岛吗？听说在那里，有三层50米的高墙，每层都坚不可摧，绵延成百上千公里。那里的人们，也许有的会把这当作奇迹，每日自觉赞颂，也许有的只会把当成再平常不过的景象。人是什么都会习惯的动物，没有自由没有尊严，只要不去想象，他们不会相信，世界上竟有不存在墙的去处——当然，对于艾尔迪亚人，墙无处不在。”  
夕阳快要落入大斗兽场后，千疮百孔的石柱镀上了金红色，像是荣耀涂抹鲜血。第二大道这端有一座伤兵院，只有加入海军的马莱人入住，因为死伤率高的陆军基本都由艾尔迪亚人组成。尽管如此，伤兵院旁的广场还有几把木椅，穿戴黑纱的年轻女子习惯静坐于此，看白鸽、落叶、年轻爱侣，然后默默拭泪。  
让已经四年没上战场了。他有时会忘记，亲近之人战死会有多痛苦。调查兵团又将再次掀起战火，这就是让来到这片土地的原因，巨人的光临会让多少父母流干眼泪。他攥紧了双手。卡特在黄昏向他露出朦胧的微笑，广场另一边的灰鸽在她背影不及处起飞。小贩推着冰淇淋车叫卖，顺便出售城市、艺术品的明信片，有一张画着披黑纱的黑发贵妇人，她的双手叠在胸前，蛋彩勾勒的笑容浅淡而神秘。通电的路灯下，人们在咖啡馆里浏览写满捷报的报纸，高谈阔论。牌子除了写着“营业中”，还有“艾尔迪亚人与狗不得入内”。  
“很香吧？”皮克深吸咖啡馆飘来的香气，又呼出，她的左手被让握得太紧了，汗水分泌后黏在手心与手心。红底臂章有些松了，她腾出右手试图绑紧。让察觉到了，他松开右手，帮皮克好好整理，只是到一半就停下来，皮克能感觉出他很累，他的额头靠在自己肩上，不住地叹气。男人的双臂环住皮克，紧紧拽住臂章，绑也不是，扯也不是，白色的九芒星被他的指甲划出一道刮痕。  
让的声音很沉闷：“你就从不想进咖啡馆吗？”  
左手把黑发别到耳后，卡特捏了捏让的后颈，示意让放手。让照做，但后脑勺的发茬始终有卡特双手的触感，他没法直立，将就这个姿势睁开双眼，发现这已经是要亲吻的距离了。“我会自己做咖啡，”卡特板着脸，故作严肃。让由她拉低自己的头，学她闭眼，接了一个碰掉帽子的吻。  
“尝到咖啡了吗？帽子那么丑，就别要了吧。”  
让连连咳嗽，拉着她的手离开已经空无一物的广场。臂章悬在她被握住的手腕。

当无头苍蝇飞了两圈后，异乡人让已经完全弄不清两人所在了，只能单手叉腰，假装叹气就有出路。卡特用肢体语言明确表示不配合：她背靠砖墙，单脚的高帮军靴也在黝黑的墙面蹭来蹭去，指甲轻挠让的掌心。墙壁太冷，她打了个喷嚏。让放弃倔强，转身脱下外套，给卡特披上，还得帮她重新绑上臂章。他的动作过于笨拙，显得皮克颇有余裕。她掏出一包香烟：，问：“你吸过烟吗？”  
游行声盖过了她的提问。让转过头去看，神色困惑而难以置信。队伍不长，全由十六七岁的学生组成，领头人挥舞马莱旗帜，要求政府对中东战场的失利做出解释。等完全走过还能听见他们的怒吼：要真相，不要好消息，让回忆起那些发誓献出心脏的训练兵。但没有人有停止战争的意思。他也倚靠在墙上，担忧地望向红色的天空，眼角有橘色的光点闪过，原来是皮克衔好烟，划燃火柴给自己点上。让确实没吸过。皮克把香烟递到他手上，教他怎么去吸。  
让还是呛到了。那味道他称不上喜欢。  
“要用鼻子呼气，”皮克接过剩下的半截烟。  
“香烟在我们那儿是奢侈品，”让解释道，“还有酒，除了啤酒。”  
“我们这儿也是啊。酒的情况更特殊些。国家颁布了禁酒令，当然只禁穷人和艾尔迪亚人的酒。有钱，或者有门路，喝酒就像喝水一样。”  
烟圈后的卡特摁灭香烟，悠悠拐进小巷：“我家有酒。就在附近。”  
让跟随卡特的脚步，到达她的公寓。楼道和社区都充满贫民式的脏乱，符合她艾尔迪亚人的身份，又让人不得不怀疑，她有什么必要、拿什么收入购买或租住这样一个小房间。屋里有一条长桌，摆满玻璃杯、还有一些玻璃渣，卡特在那里准备葡萄酒。除此之外，就只剩一张矮床和两张被镶在精美相框里的照片，有一张可以直接辨认，是小时候卡特和她父亲的合照。让心想，卡特难道真是为马莱富家少爷工作的女仆？直到他拿起另一张，是七个小孩的合照。皮克端着酒杯走到让身前，让脸色发白。  
“看来你有一些秘密，”让接过酒杯，发现女人的手有许多新的伤口，血静静滴到地板上。  
皮克坐到床上，说：“是啊，看来我们都有很多秘密。你是帕拉迪岛人吧，让？”  
让没有否认。卡特一定早就知道了。不然她为什么在一个萍水相逢的游客面前，一直讽刺马莱，一直谈论帕拉迪岛、艾尔迪亚历史，猜他不喝咖啡不吸烟喝酒，还笨拙地弄伤手指。他背靠长桌，沉默地喝着红酒，卡特解完靴子的绳结，脱去吊带袜，黑色袜沿在大腿绕成一圈，像女人才有的臂章。他把在亚兹玛比特买的手枪丢到床上，正好重在卡特为叠好的外套上。  
“我不会向你开枪。你都把自己弄出伤口了，我没有胜算。”  
“谢谢。但我不是故意的。”  
“我真是，看不穿你们。亚妮也是。欺骗我们就那么有趣吗？”  
皮克扎好头发，起身。微风刚好吹起她的鬓发。她抚摸让的侧脸，凝视让的双眼，苦恼而忧郁。  
“你是我，第一个交谈的帕拉迪人。我从没和收容区以外的艾尔迪亚人交谈过。你有一种，平凡人的温柔。如果你是士兵，你不会追求军功，你不会滥杀平民，就像今天，你不杀我，除了很麻烦，肯定还有别的原因吧？”  
让侧过头，想躲避来自卡特的一切触感，手指、发梢、逐渐凝固的血液。墙外的艾尔迪亚人，他想，到现在这地步，他是否错在为他们表露太多温柔与感伤，或是向错误的对象表示同情与理解？相片里，卡特的父亲卧病在床，卡特又为什么要成为马莱的战士？让看到卡特仍然很美，就像在黄昏里，在明信片的蛋彩画里，然而她只有不到五年可活了，而他们下次见面，肯定就在你死我活的战场上。卡特的亲吻从脸颊逐渐到嘴角，让回吻卡特，感到肩膀被卡特越箍越紧。他抬起对方的大腿，卡特顺从地坐上长桌，小腿绞在让的身后。皮克的额头抵住让的鼻尖，两人的呼吸都有些紊乱，只是让显然更紊乱。她吞咽了一下，闭眼教导：“都说了，要用鼻子呼吸啊。”让嗯哼一声，努力把她的袖标扯下，皮克也同样努力，拨开他的背带，一颗一颗解掉衬衫的纽扣，一次又一次亲吻他的脖子、锁骨，巨人的血抹在他的皮肤，热气蒸腾，但让的皮肤却那么冷。她喜欢在大街上，等待被马莱男人带走。艾尔迪亚女人是他们偶尔为之的猎奇选择。他们钟爱她的臂章，辱骂她，揪她的头发，进入的时候还会不自量力地威胁把她送回收容区。波尔科被派来监视她，他不懂皮克为什么如此廉价地出卖自己，皮克反驳，说是马莱男人太不值钱了，波尔科从此睁一只眼闭一只眼，不再管她。她见过出轨的丈夫，和女仆偷情的少爷，第二天出征的士兵，油嘴滑舌的诗人，让不一样，他解皮带的动作很生涩，她很心痛，又太想把让请到自己的公寓。与她有过一面之缘的艾尔迪亚人，异乡的艾尔迪亚人，幸福长大的艾尔迪亚人，不同命运的、温柔的艾尔迪亚人啊，她紧紧咬住帕拉迪人的肩膀，一滴泪因痛苦流下，滴落前就蒸发。  
过量的汗液、体液黏腻不堪，让庆幸她提前脱掉了吊带袜，内裤已经很费事了，让不自觉地想，他绝没预料到他会离队和敌国的士兵做爱，还剩两个月就要开战，但他肯定意识到了这场相遇的结局，在他被邀请去她家的时候，在他尝到咖啡味的吻时。他是孤独的游客，他记住了马莱的味道，酒精和烟草和咖啡豆，还有对痴迷巨人之力的人们感到无力的女子的汗水和泪水和血液。没有什么属于他们，如果有，那也只能拿生命换取，怀中瘦弱的身体必须为了战略计划一次次透支。让在她的指导下抽动，能感受到她的痉挛，却一点也听不见她的声音，只有牙齿一次又一次狠狠地咬住他的肩膀。一切都结束后，让的体验并不是很好。他放开卡特，重新穿戴。卡特的裙子已经弄脏了，她走到床边换了一条新的，让扣好扣子，肩膀隐隐作痛。卡特重新戴好袖标，穿进简便的鞋子，让向她描述迷路的地方。皮克想着向马加特报告已有帕拉迪岛的密探出现，让想着下一次一定会向身旁的女人开枪，两个艾尔迪亚人在黄昏的十字路口分别。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.雷贝里欧融合了巴黎和罗马  
> 2.Colosseum  
> 来自colossus, "gigantic statue," late 14c., from Latin colossus "a statue larger than life," from Greek kolossos "gigantic statue," which is of unknown origin. The Greek word was used by Herodotus of giant Egyptian statues and by Romans of the bronze Helios at the entrance to the harbor of Rhodes. Figurative sense of "any thing of awesome greatness or vastness" is from 1794.  
> 3.蛋彩画是蒙娜丽莎  
> 4.卡特是Carte，指车力巨人。卡特是让视角的皮克，皮克是皮克视角的自己


End file.
